The new Loropetalum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Yuji Suzuki, in Kawaguchi City, Saitama, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Loropetalum varieties with new colors and forms. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during 2005.
The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented, Loropetalum chinense. The pollen parent is unidentified. The new variety was selected in 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2005 open pollination, in a nursery in Kawaguchi City, Saitama, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood terminal cuttings. This was first performed at a nursery in Kawaguchi City, Saitama, Japan, in June 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations.